Clarity
by AngelKissesAndLoveBites
Summary: The seniors of Vlads are going to a resort town for a month before they graduate. But what happens when Rose and Dimitri are roomed together after he told her he cant be with her until graduation? and with the tension growing between Adrian and Lissa, will they get to graduation without a confrontation and Rose's illicit affair being exposed? Dimitri never turned. Mason is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my new story! :3 i got the idea for this while listening to 'clarity' by zedd, hence the title ^.^**

**that being said, i am not entirely happy with the title, so if anyone has any suggestions for me, pop it in your review and i'll draw them out of a hat or pick my fave, whichever works for me at the time ;) **

**okay, i love you all and hope you like this! **

**xx! Madii  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"You ready Hathaway?" Mason asked from beside me, we where making our way down to the front gates, where a bus would be waiting to take us to our surprise destination, every year the seniors where taken on a month long holiday, to give us a small taste of freedom before we dedicated out lives to the Moroi, or got dragged into the tangled web of politics if you where a Moroi.

"Absolutely! A whole month rooming with Lissa, exploring the resort, swimming, it's going to be awesome. Who are you rooming with?"

"Eddie" he grinned.

We finally made it to the bus, standing in line with Mason, waiting to get on the bus, I could feel that Lissa was already boarded, the plan on the trip was that you roomed with who you sat with on the bus, and it was a seven hour bus ride. This trip would defiantly take my mind off Dimitri, after the events in the cabin, he had avoided me for a week, before finally telling me that no matter how we feel about each other, we couldn't be together until I graduated, and even then we would have to wait a few months before we became public.

Mason's face grew sympathetic as we boarded the bus, looking at two people sitting near the back of the bus. Anger and sadness shot threw me at the sight of the two, it was Lissa, and once again she had ditched me for Christian, but this time particularly hurt, because we had been planning this since we where 12.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Adrian asked, surprising me.

"I'm fine." I said, my words clipped.

My eyes searched for another place to sit, the only free space was next to Dimitri, who was sitting opposite Lissa. Brilliant. Not only did I have to sit next to the guy I was in a complicated semi-relationship with, but I also had to put up with Lissa and Christian's snogging the entire time. I forced a fake smile on my face, and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey Comrade, mind if I join you?" he looked up from his tattered western, eyes wondering down my body slightly, I had planned on sitting next to Lissa, so I had dressed in short cut off daisy dukes and a loose half top. He got up out of his seat and motioned for me to sit.

"I take it you'd like the window seat?" he smiled

"Of course!" I scoffed, "wouldn't want it to go to waste, now would we?"

I sat down pulling the doona I had packed for the ride around me, it was warm outside, but knowing the Moroi, they would complain about it being too hot and the air conditioner would be blasted at full capacity. It was always best to come prepared.

Adrian was behind me and Mason was in front, it made me curious as to why Dimitri had sat here.

"They wanted the guardians to spread out around the bus to make sure nothing... illicit happens." Dimitri clarified, I heard Adrian snort from behind me muttering something about Dimitri being a 'cradle robber.'

"Who are you rooming with?" I asked.

"Don't know yet, whoever comes and fills this seat I guess. I thought you where with Lissa."

"She ditched me for Christian... again." I said, not particularly caring whether she heard me or not, from the thoughts I could feel through the bond, she didn't, she also completely forgot about us sharing a room. Urgh. Adrian's face turned sour, he knew about how stressed mine and Dimitri's friendship was at the moment.

"Again? You mean she's done this before?"

"Yup, every time I make planes with her to hang out she ditches me because he wants to show her something or whatever."

"So she doesn't know about...?" he gestured between Dimitri and I.

"As I said, that would require her to actually speak to me."

"Ivashkov knows?" Dimitri asked, our conversation peaking his interest.

"He figured it out whilst stalking me back at the ski lodge, and has done good on his word of not telling anyone." he nodded, his hand slowly making its way towards mine, to cover it up I rearranged my doona so that it covered the two of us.

"Have you talked to her about how you're feeling?"

"Yeah, back at the ski lodge, she spouted some shit about how it 'takes two to fix that' and has probably forgotten that conversation by now."

"Stupid girl" Adrian practically growled, looking poisonously in her direction, where she was cuddled up to Christian, "Don't defend her Rose, you always try to be the best friend you can possibly be, you do everything for her, in a month you'll be laying down your life for her, and she cant close her legs and drag herself away from her boyfriend long enough to notice that your aura is different, because I know that only Belikov here knows you enough to be able to tell when you're upset even when you don't show it, but the girl can see auras, I can see the pain in yours when I'm so drunk I cant _walk_ straight. So no, I am not going to play nice with her until she wakes up and realises how much pain you're in currently, and that she plays a part in that." I lent over the back of the seat and touched his face.

"I'm fine Adrian, okay? Please don't worry, you know I don't like it when you get riled up like that, it hurts you. It doesn't matter how much pain I'm in; they come first."

"That's bullshit! Dhampir's have feelings too! I can see them in their auras! And aura's are feelings!"

"Sadly that's not the way our society works" Dimitri spoke, Eddie and Mason where watching our conversation, "Our only role is to keep them safe, some Dhampir's cant handle the stress and that is when you get blood whores and rouges. The Moroi think that it is our own choice when we do things like that, but it is their fault that the Guardian numbers are dropping, they expect too much of us, and don't give us nearly enough in return. They think that their payment to us is to keep our race going, but many of us want us to end, because we don't want to watch out child get enslaved by them. There are some Moroi who realise how much we sacrifice for them, we give up family and friends and relationships, because we are too scared to get attached to anyone, because there is always the chance that we wont be alive for much longer, because we're always living in fear, not knowing when we wake up that today will be our last or not, we are trained to be stoic because otherwise the pressure would be enough to drive you insane." Dimitri had let his mask drop during his rant, starting off clam and slowly getting more and more emotional, his voice broke at one point when he mentioned relationships.

"They might think that slavery ended long ago, but it's still going, every Dhampir on this bus is an example of that." I squeezed his hand trying to lend him some of my strength, something that he did for me every day, just by being there, we may not be able to be together right now, but we knew what we felt about each other, and was all that mattered. Mason and Eddie looked shocked, they had never seen Dimitri display this much emotion, I knew that it was purely because I was here, he never would have done it otherwise, he may have a lot of self control, but when it came to me, it could crumble down in three words or less.

"I need to make a phone call." Adrian stated.

"We're stopping in another hour and a half." Dimitri replied.

"I am going to call the council and call a meeting for when I come back, so that I can talk to my aunt about creating more rights for Dhampirs." he said, smiling proudly.

"What kind of rights?" Eddie asked, curious.

"Well, for one, I am going to propose that they destroy that stupid law that says that Dhampirs cant be together," at Mason and Eddies confused gaze he continued "As stupid as it is, yes, that is an actual law, not just a taboo, and I am good friends with a Dhampir who is in love with another, and I hate seeing them hurt like this. I also think that they should be allowed to raise their children, if they want to, and still be guardians." Adrian's voice was alight with passion, I had never seen him or any other Moroi get this riled up about Dhampir rights, even Lissa, who wanted to change the laws to give us more rights, couldn't bring herself to face the condemnation of the other royals. The four continued their heated discussion, even Dimitri getting exited about the chance of laws changing for us, and in a bold display of affection, he even had his arm around my waist, as though we where a real couple, even if it where hidden by the doona, leaning into him, I slowly fell asleep, something that had been hard for me to do lately, as Lissa's sex life was as active as ever.

I laughed softly as I imagined the irony of our friendship, everyone believed that she was the angel out of us all, the perfect church going virgin, and I was the ill-mannered temptress slut. If only everyone knew that Lissa threw her chastity ring away long ago, when we where fifteen, and mine was resting on a leather tie around Dimitri's neck, I had given it to him during the cabin events.

"Roza... Roza... Roza!"

"Urgh. What do you want Comrade?"

"we're about to stop for lunch." I shot up, oh thank god, food!

"Now everyone, we're stopping for lunch, I expect you all back in two hours, please remain in groups of at least three." Alberta announced, I laughed at the look on sparky's face when he realised that Lissa would try to drag me along to be the awkward third wheel, too bad for her I wasn't going to play that game.

"wanna group? My shout" Adrian said, smiling at us, the four of us nodded, considering we where all Dhampirs that was a dangerous offer, I let the others off in front of me, insisting that I'd catch up.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa yelled, jogging up to me, dragging Christian by the hand behind her.

"Want to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry, I have plans with some people." I halfheartedly pointed towards where Adrian, Mase and Eddie where waiting, she pouted.

"Oh."

"You're slowing us down Rose, Mason's getting impatient." a deep voice rumbled from behind me, voice unusually teasing for being in such a public setting, sadly Lissa picked up on that.

"You're joining them? I wasn't aware that we had to be accompanied by guardians." Dimitri looked slightly annoyed at Lissa, not that he'd ever voice that of course, she was, after all, his charge, and because of that she was confused as to why she wouldn't be going with her.

"You don't." he said shortly.

"Comrade here made friends on the bus ride." I smiled, loving that my friends got along with him.

"Aren't you older than us?"

"I'm twenty-four, that's only seven years, and Adrian is an old friend." Lissa looked at him, taking in his features, she had always assumed that he was older, by at least four years, but now in the sun, she noticed how much younger he looked when carefree. She also noticed how close he was standing to me, and how she was sure that the only times that she had seen him so laid back and relaxed was around me, having spied on a couple of out practice sessions and witnessed our dry commentary and witty remarks.

"You're welcome to join us, Princess." he said formally, luckily I was the only one who could tell he was hoping she would decline, and the slight drop when she accepted, he walked quickly over to Adrian, a grimace on his face as he noticed who we where pulling behind.

We ended up at an IHOP, we all crowded into a large booth, and I found myself between Mason and Dimitri, which was good, because I knew that they would let me steal things off their plate. Adrian pulled a spiral bound note book from Mason's bag, laying it on the table and opening it to a page full of scribbled notes, he slid it over to me.

"Thought you might want to see?"

"You took notes?"

"Yup, while you where sleeping, you know since this helps you, the least you could do would be stay awake."

"I was tired, and it's not my fault that Dimitri's shoulder is super comfy!" they all laughed at me, except the 'happy couple' who continued to look lost.

"I must be getting fat then." he joked, lifting his shirt up, as though checking if he had put on weight since last night, "Nope, I think I'm still good." oh god, even sitting down his abs where perfect.

"You're such a dork!"

"Hey! He's not a dork, he's fucking awesome!" Mason exclaimed, leaning over to high five the dork in question, I scoffed.

"He's awesome?! I'm sorry, but have you met the guy?"

"You're just mad that he loves me more than you" Dimitri poked his tongue out at me, before grinning madly at Masons shout of 'Hell yeah, I do!"

"Pffft! You, Dimitri Belikov, are a dork, a giant duster wearing, cowboy loving, mamma's boy dork!"

"And yet, he's still hotter than Ivashkov!" Eddie said, we ignored him and Adrian's protests, too caught up in our own bickering.

"I still think you're jealous that you cant get anyone as hot as me" he winked, we both knew that this was bullshit, I just couldn't wait until I officially graduated and he finally admits his feelings with out me having to have my life put on the line in order to do so.

"Dimitri" I said with a straight face, voice slightly raised, "You're twenty-four years old, and you listen to 80's music, you where born in 1989! you literally had one year of that shit! You're just as bad as those damn 'Only 90's kids will get this' posts that the twelvies do! Because their too stupid to realise that they're 12, its 2013, they where born in 2001."

"what? Like you?"

"I was born in 1995, you blundering oaf."

"Whoops, my mistake, you must just act like a 'twelvie'"

"At least I can get some, unlike you, who's probably never been laid"

"I'm sorry, have you seen this?" he pointed to his body, I scoffed.

"Pu-lease! I've seen better bodies on a five year old!"

"What? So you're a paedophile now?"

"I believe that would be your job, cradle robber." Adrian piped up, causing Lissa to chock on her drink, both Dimitri and I glared at his, but we crafted it to look like a mocking glare, rather than a 'keep your mouth shut, Ivashkov' glare, scaring off the servers as they came to deliver our food.

"Rose, Adrian! You can't speak to him like that! He's a guardian, show him some respect!" Lissa chastised. Urgh. I seriously couldn't believe her! She was sitting here, lecturing me on respect when she had just disregarded a five year promise without a second thought, leaving me to room with my mentor, the very same mentor I was in a very complicated, very illegal, on and off relationship. Not that she knew that, and even though we're not 'on' at the moment, I may be turning eighteen in a couple of days-something I was sure Lissa had forgotten, because I couldn't find a single train of thought in her head regarding it—but I had yet to graduate officially, and with the way things where going with Lissa and I, I didn't particularly want to be her Guardian, maybe I'd apply to be Adrian's, or one for court or an academy.

"It's fine, Princess, this is usual for the three of us." Dimitri said, Ignored her looks an started to eat.

"These are some really good points! Have you booked an audience yet?" I said to Adrian, skimming over the page of notes written in what I could tell to be Dimitri's miniature script.

"The Monday after we get back, Tatiana wishes to review it more with us before taking it to the council."

"what where you guys debating about?" Lissa asked, genuinely curious, and slightly hurt that she hadn't been involved, especially if it was big enough to take to court.

"Dhampir rights." Mason said, his words clipped towards her, he didn't know the exact reason, but he knew that both me and Adrian where pissed off at her at the moment, he thought that it was purely due to her ditching me, which he thought was a pretty shit thing to do, I'm just not too sure if he's still think so highly of me if he knew about me and Dimitri.

"What are you looking to change?"

"Their social standing, I'm sick of standing around and watching Moroi treat them like slaves, I want them to become a respected part of the community, to be able to have choices, I want to expand the land at court to include a village for Dhampir woman to raise their children if that's what they choose to do, I want to remove the taboo over Dhampirs having relationships, whether with Moroi or other Dhampirs. I also want to expand the council to include Dhampirs, it's not right that Royals with sticks up their asses make the decisions for other races and people." Adrian explained, with the same passion he's been harboring all day, I noticed how Mason caught the glance Adrian sent Dimitri and I's way, the same glance everyone else missed. Fuck. Because this trip couldn't get any more complicated.

"I didn't know you where so passionate about this Adrian." she said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Cousin, things I wish I didn't know, I know everyone sitting here's secrets." that shook her.

"Are you physic now?"

"No, people just come to me to talk, or cry."

"About everyone here?"

"Apart from you and Christian, yes, I believe that's what I said."

"Even Guardian Belikov? Rose?"

"especially those two."

"You're lying" she spat "Rose doesn't have any secrets."

"Bull shit. Everyone has secrets."

"No, not Rose, right Rose?"

"Actually," I started, annoyed she had forgotten "I do have one, remember?" I discretely looked down at my crotch and met her eyes, realization flooded through her, remembering that I was a virgin, well as far as her knowledge went I was, Adrian and Dimitri where the only ones who knew different, but I guess that he was so used to the rumors about me that it was hard to remember that I wasn't a slut.

It wasn't until we reached our next stop that I noticed that something was wrong with Mason, and even then it wasn't until he approached me and asked to talk, leading me away from the bus.

"Rose... can I ask you something? And you'll tell the truth, no matter what"

"What's going on Mase? You're scaring me?" he stared me straight in the face.

"Is there something going on between you and Dimitri?"

* * *

><p><strong>uh o! whats gonna happen there! Masies picked up on a little secret! sneaky little guy!<strong>

**i know that Dimitri's a little OOC in this, but in my mind he's always more relaxed around Rose, lets his guard slip and socializes !**

**please leave a review telling me what you think :)**

**kisses! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is folks! the newest chapter! thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed and faved this story, it means so much to me :')**

**ENJOY! XX**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't until we reached our next stop that I noticed that something was wrong with Mason, and even then it wasn't until he approached me and asked to talk, leading me away from the bus. <em>

"_Rose... can I ask you something? And you'll tell the truth, no matter what"_

"_What's going on Mase? You're scaring me?" he stared me straight in the face._

"_Is there something going on between you and Dimitri?"_

_**Rose POV**_

Shit. That was all I had to say for myself. Shit. That was it, all that was going around my mind what that word, along with a few of its close friends, 'mother fucker' 'Fuck' and 'tit munchers' where defiantly on the list.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I scoffed, attempting to bring my lying skills to the surface.

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know you, and you're staring at me too intently."

"It's complicated Mase." I said, letting out a large sigh.

"How'd it start?"

"We fell for each other during our training sessions. He's always resisted, and then once I almost killed Jesse, he gave in, and I slept with him. I thought that that would be it, that after the talk we had had, he'd cave and just be with me, to just love me, but no, he went back to being his stoic self, didn't even look at me for a fortnight! We're not together, not until I graduate anyway, and even then it will probably be a while until he admits his feelings for me again." A sob escaped my lips, Mason looked at me solemnly, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." I walked away from him and back onto the bus, joining the others.

We joined a debate the others where having, what kinds of books where better; fantasy or westerns. Surprisingly Eddie was defending Dimitri's views on his beloved westerns, Mason and Adrian where rooting for fantasy's and I was watching amused.

"What about you, Rose?" Mason asked, his eyes begging me to join his side, whilst Eddie shot me his best.

"I don't read. Not even for school."

"how do you even pass your classes?!"

"Spark notes, they even have a super secret part for us and our books."

Dimitri let out a deep chuckle, the exact one he had used in the cabin as I withered beneath him, begging for more. I bit my lip and crossed my legs, his eyes twinkling as he took in the effect he had on me.

Urgh. Boys suck. Throw rocks at them.

That's what I would do if he weren't so godly. Damn him, damn him and his good looks to hell.

"You know, you might just surprise your self and enjoy a book if you read more than three pages." Dimitri said.

"You're right, Comrade. I did thoroughly enjoy 50 shades of grey" I said with a wink, his cocky smile faltered and I begun to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Comrade. Nothing would ever get me near that book." he was about to reply when an angry voice boomed towards us.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" my head whipped towards the voice to see a pissed off Christian glaring at a smirking at Adrian.

"Oh nothing, really."

"Then why the fuck have you been glaring at Lissa since this damn bus ride started?"

"I have my reasons" Adrian spat venomously, Lissa looked at him wide eyed, as if trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"why don't you share them then?"

"I'd rather not."

"I swear to god, Ivashkov." there was an angry aura surrounding his hands, evidence that he was about to use his magic. He was standing in front of Adrian.

"Stop." my voice held a tone of finality as I clambered over Dimitri, and stood between them, facing Christian.

"Rose," they both replied.

"No Adrian, drop it. Its not worth it."

"Not worth it? Not _worth_ it?! Of course its worth it, the little slut deserves to know what she did! She deserves the pain that she's putting-" I cut him off.

"I said drop it." I growled, pushing Christian back into his seat, and ignoring her face.

"I'm sorry, Rose" his voice was barely a whisper, I pulled him into my arms as he continued to apologise, I knew it was the darkness playing up and reached into his bag, pulling out his flask and placing it at his lips. I continued to sit with him until all of the tension left him, signalling the darkness had burnt out. I quietly clambered back over Dimitri, ignoring the looks people where giving me.

"You know." Christian stated once we had arrived at the hotel, Lissa was off talking to a group of royals.

"Know what Christian? In case you haven't noticed I don't have time nor the patience for your shit."

"You know why Adrian has been glaring at Liss this whole trip" I scoffed.

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me!"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Simple. I don't want to."

"You're such a bitch! You know that?" I sat up straighter, Dimitri stiffened beside me.

"Shut the fuck up, Ozera." Mason growled

"Or you'll do what? I may come from a disgraced family, but I'm still a royal, and a Moroi. You cant do shit with out endangering yourself."

"You may be royal, but do you know where a Dhampir at the academy goes when they break the rules? To Guardian Petrov, and I'm sure that when she hears the things you've been saying to Rose then she'll let me off the hook, she is Rose's second mother after all."

"Mase, stop it." I turned to Christian, "I know I'm a bitch, but did you ever stop to think that the reason I wont tell you is because it's my secret, and I don't want the whole world to know?"

"'Your secret'? How an earth can you have a _secret_ the _academy_? Let me guess? Are you fucking Ivashkov and don't want anyone to know?"

"I am not '_fucking_' Ivashkov." I growled.

"Why not? Everyone knows you're a whore!" He taunted, my mouth dropped and tears threatened my eyes.

"Lord Ozera," Dimitri's cold voice interrupted any obscenities Eddie and Mason where about to unleash on him, "I would appreciate it if you would not say such vulgar things about my student." Christian looked between the two of us.

"Oh, I get it now. you're fucking Belikov, aren't you _Rosie_?" before anyone knew what was happening, I lunged towards him, landing a punch square on his jaw and another one to his nose before Dimitri's arms encircled my waist, pulling me back.

"What's going on?!" Lissa exclaimed,taking in my tear stained face, thrashing body being restrained by 'Guardian Belikov' screaming obscenities at Christian, and Christian's bruising face.

"Rose! What did you do!" she exclaimed, I went limp in his arms.

"Wow Lissa, you're best friend is bawling her eyes out and you're asking her what she did? Shouldn't you be asking him?" Eddie said, she faltered, realising that my tears weren't simply ones of anger, but because he had said something.

"Rose?"

"I'm not talking about it."

"Why? Scared that I was right?" Christian sneered, holding his face.

"Right? Right about what? Someone had better tell me what's going on!" she said in her 'I am Princess Dragomir, Obey me.' voice.

"He accused me of having an affair with Guardian Belikov, and Adrian."

"And he called her a whore. Several times." Mason piped in, glaring at him.

"Why did you do that Chris?" he continued to glare stonily at me, avoiding her eyes completely, even when she stood directly in front of me, thank god she was taller.

"Is this because of the argument on the bus?" he nodded.

"I'm sorry Liss, I was just looking out for you."

"And looking after me includes calling my best friend a whore?" she raised her eyebrow, and although I was pissed at her still, I appreciated that she took my side for a change. Honestly I didn't want to wait around to hear his retort, there was no way to justify either mine nor Adrian's behavior without outing my semi-relationship with Dimitri, and I didn't want her to know how bothered I was by her ditching our plans, she always swore that even if we both had a boyfriend, we would ditch them and share a room, and spend at least four days a week with each other. I could read through the bond that she had completely over written those plans, instead looking through a pamphlet on 'activities for couples'. Luckily for me, Alberta called for attention over our small group.

"Alright. As you know, rooming goes by who was sitting next to who on the bus, so it goes as follows; The princess and Lord Ozera, Novises Castile and Ashford, Novice Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, and Lord Ivashkov you will be rooming with Miss Rinaldi, as she was driven here separately." Mia's blonde head bobbed out from behind Alberta.

"Surprise" she smiled, I reached her first, enveloping her in my arms.

"Uh, Rose? Can we hug Mia?"

"Nope. She's mine!" laughter surrounded us as I finally let her go.

"Rose. May I speak with you?" Alberta asked. I nodded and allowed her to lead me away from the group.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Rose. I saw the argument on the bus, and the one just then."

"It's nothing, okay? Adrian just needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." she raised an eyebrow.

"What has the princess done to make him react like that?"

"He's just pissed off because Lissa and I had been planning this trip since we where twelve, and once again, she's ditched me for Christian. And now in stuck with Mr. self righteous for the next month."

"I thought things where good between you and Guardian Belikov? Especially after he grew a pair and told you how he felt?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, and then he avoided me for a week before telling me that he couldn't do it until I graduated officially." Alberta had figured out our feelings for each other months ago, before we knew it our selves, and she had been nothing but pushy. Always hounding us to hurry up and admit our feelings for each other. Even though my eighteenth birthday isn't for another week.

"Well, he's an idiot then." she smiled warmly and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Bertie"

"You should go back to your friends." she walked me over "Your bags are in your rooms, we're working on human time. Dinner is in two hours, we'll be meeting in the bistro. Only tonight and our last night here is planned, all other nights you are welcome to eat where ever, the entire town has wards around it, so as long as you are accompanied by a novice or a Guardian you may wander around the town, there is a mall if you wish to go shopping and a theme park, along with several places to eat. Novices, there are two silver stakes in with your luggage, choose one to be your primary, and one as your backup." we nodded and trudged up to our rooms, by some stroke of luck, my room was next to Lissa and Christian's.

"God dammit." I grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Now I really wont be able to avoid her sex life." Dimitri's face was blank for a moment or two before realization set in.

"Maybe the walls are soundproof?"

"Doubt it." I cringed.

"If worse comes to worse, I can always talk to Alberta about swapping rooms."

"Lets hope it comes to that." he laughed, walking over to the bed and pulling out one of his more battered westens.

"hey Comrade. Where am I sleeping? There's only one bed?" he looked down sheepishly.

"Uhh, we'll be sharing, I'm sorry Roza, Alberta expected more 'couples' to be sharing a room. Although between you and me, I think she planned this."

"This is going to be a long month."

"I really am sorry Roza. But just think, in a little over a month we'll be able to be together."

"I don't get it Dimitri." he paled, I only called him Dimitri when I was pissed off at him, or when we where... intimate. And considering that wasn't the case, he had every reason to be worried.

"I've done my trials, I passed, technically, I've graduated! Why cant we just be together? I know we cant go public or anything, but it would be nice to be able to do couple things in private!" I had gotten closer to him during my rant. He was standing, my face almost level with his due yo me standing on my tip toes.

"You know why we cant"

"Do you find this fun?

"I—what?"

"Is it a game to you? Do you wake up and wonder how you can fuck with my feelings?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Really?! Because guess what Dimitri! That's what it feels like to me."

"I promise you Roza, you know my feeling towards you, it is so hard to stay away from you, but I can't ruin your future, if they find out about us then they'll strip the both of us of our Guardian titles and throw me in jail! I love you too much to do that to you, to my family."

"Oh? don't want to disappoint your family? Is that it? Are you that embarrassed by me?!"

"No! If I could I would take you down to dinner, holding your hand the entire way, pull your chair out for you and give you a kiss. Because that's what you deserve, you deserve so much better, so much more than I can give you! I cant wait until I get to introduce you to my family, they will love you and Vika will drag you shopping at the market. I didn't mean it as in I was embarrassed by you, its just, my family doesn't have very much money both my older sisters and my mother work one or two jobs, my food and board is covered by the academy, so I send a bulk of my pay to my family, and the rest I save for when I retire from being a guardian."

"Oh." I felt stupid, I should know by now now to doubt his feelings for me, but I couldn't help it, he made me feel so insecure and nervous. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay, Roza. I know this is frustrating for you. Come on, lets go explore this place, shall we?" he held his arm out to me, I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise i'll get on writing the next chapter soon! do you think Lissa will figure out Rose and Dimitri's relationship? or why Adrian's pissed at her? And will Rose and Dimitri get any sleep with the rabbits next door? tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the delay once again! and a happy valentines day for all you happy people [and a hug for the ones who-like me-didn't receive any valentines!**

**Disclaimer: ((IKR, i always forget to do these! whoops!)) All rights go to the beautiful Richelle Mead, whom with out we would all be emptier.**

**Admit it, we'd all be lonely without VA ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

The headboard collided heavily with the wall in a steady rhythm. Loud cries of pleasure filled the air. I could faintly hear our neighbours slamming their doors after yelling 'Shut the fuck up!' in different ways, each more vulgar than the last as the night wore on.

"Roza." Dimitri groaned, staring at me in the dimly lit room. We had been here three days, and each night had been the same. Occasionally Dimitri joined in on the yelling, attempting to get our rabbit friends in the room next to us to shut up. Each of the occupants on this nearly deserted floor had come up with at least one plan of revenge, ranging from recording it to play at graduation to soaking their condoms in jalapeño sauce and itching powder.

"Will they ever shut up?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. I checked the bond, making sure to only sweep her mind, and not get sucked in.

"Sorry Comrade, looks like we're stuck with this for the rest of the month. There's not even any recognition that it's my birthday in a couple of days in her mind, just Christian's baby dick." my voice trailed off, and he gave me a sympathetic look, placing his arm around me in an awkward half hug. It hadn't been awkward sleeping with him these past couple of nights, not that there had been much sleeping due to the rabbits next to us. But I had longed for something more, every night, we'd get into bed, say goodnight and fall asleep facing opposite ways. And every morning, we'd wake up in an embrace.

"Maybe she's just hiding any plans from you, to keep it a surprise."

"I hope so." the banging stopped, both of us sharing a sleep filled grin and pulled the doona up.

"CHRISTIAN!" she screamed and the banging resumed. I let out a frustrated groan and stood up.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" I stormed out of the room and knocked loudly on Eddie and Mason's door.

"I'm holding a rebellion!" I said, pushing past a sleep riddled Mason into the room.

"You," I said pointing to Eddie, "Go wake Mia and Adrian. And you go get all of us coffee and red bulls." I said to Mason.

"Dimitri." I said as I abruptly walked out of their room and back into mine, "Go wake the few occupants of this floor and tell them to find refuge with their friends on another floor, and alert Alberta about my plans. We start in 20."

They completed their tasks fairly quickly and soon returned to my room, their eyes widening as I told them my plan. It was fairly outrageous. And they where scared that Dimitri wouldn't go along with it.

"Lets do it." he said, determined to get some sleep. We begun to drink the coffee's and energy drinks Mason had grabbed from a 24/7 seven eleven. Once they were consumed, Mia, Mason and I got up on to the bed. Dimitri was in the armchair, reading a western novel. Eddie and Adrian were on the floor, playing go fish.

Once I felt through the bond that Christian and herself where well on their way to sleep, the three of us slowly begun jumping on the bed. As if rehearsed, we begun to let out sexual moans, and cries of pleasure. We where trying to make it seem as close to real sex as we possible could. The aim was to give the pair a taste of their own medicine. Sneaking a peak at Dimitri I saw, that although his head was turned towards his book, his eyes were trained on me. I hadn't worn a bra to bed, and hadn't bothered to put one on to extract my revenge, resulting in my breasts violently bouncing as I did. I could hear his jagged breathing, as well as see his eyes swirling with lust.

I winked at him discreetly, and continued to re-create the noises I had made in the cabin. Adrian and Eddie where still on the floor, momentarily distracted by Mia and I's noises. She, unlike me, was wearing a bra. But where I was in short shorts and a tight tee, she was in a silk nightie.

"Do you think it's working?" Mason whispered as Mia made her solo début. I felt Lissa waking up and trying to decipher where the cries where coming from. Realisation shocking her as Mia screamed my name, shortly followed by Mason's.

"Yeah, she just heard Mia scream my name." I whispered, "Good acting, by the way."

"Thank you, I faked it with Ralf and Jesse." she said as I cried her name, along with a jumble of 'oh god, don't stop' and 'holy fuck's. Two hours and three 'orgasms' apiece later, there was a loud knock at the door. Still going on with the charade, we continued to jump on the bed and moan as Adrian answered the door, video camera in hand. We where pretending that he had recorded the 'threesome'. Lissa walked through the door, and the three of us sat innocently on the bed, quickly starting those hand clap games with the rhymes that go with it.

"What the fuck Rose?! We where trying to sleep!" she raged, a pissed Christian by her side.

"So where we. God, at least the church attic was private. I'm sure the entire floor can imitate your sex noises by now, cause I'm damn sure I've got Christian's down." I laughed bitterly, Dimitri shot me a worried glance. Damn, he could tell that the darkness was getting to me. Lissa and I stared it off for a little while more.

"Fine. I'm sorry, we'll keep it down a bit." she finally caved.

"It's not me you have to apologise to, I have to put up with it whether you guys are loud or not. It's the rest of the floor you need to buy candy."

"Goodnight Rose." she said dryly, turning on her heel and walking out. I snickered at her defeat. I could feel the darkness building up, it was only a matter of time before I snapped.

* * *

><p>That night when we went to bed, we all found boxes of candy laying on our bed. Grinning, I sat on the bed and started to unwrap them.<p>

"You shouldn't be eating that so close to bed, Roza." he said, pulling his top over his head. Oh god. He did the sexy shirt thing. The one where guys pull their tops off from the back of their neck, oh shit. Growing up surrounded by Dhampirs I wasn't not used to buff shirtless guys, but there was something about Dimitri that made me weak at the knees. He made me want to be better, he made me want to prove that I was worthy of his affections. I was Rose Hathaway, I never got self conscious or wanted to prove my self to anyone, much less a guy. But Dimitri wasn't a guy, he was a man. Something I was reminded of every time I caught sight of his promise mark, hidden at the nape of his neck by his hair.

"I didn't realise you were my mother." I said, popping a sweet into my mouth. I skimmed the list of things to do at the town. I had crossed things off as I went, wanting to do everything before I was sworn into slavery. He laughed and lay on the bed next to me. Today had been nice, I had gone to the zoo with everyone. Lissa and Christian had attended also, but they had gone together instead of with the group. Dimitri and I had ditched the others and stolen the map in the maze next door, laughing as we heard them walking aimlessly and trying to escape the thing. It reminded me of the maze in the goblet of fire, I suspected an earth using Moroi had used their magic to create small special effects within the maze.

Dimitri and I had hidden in a dead-end, sitting on a bench that had been there. We sat there for what felt like hours, talking. We both knew that it was wrong, we couldn't be together until I officially graduated. We knew that taking small moments to our selves was harmful, not to others, but to our selves. I didn't know about him, but every moment like that I spent with him, knowing he was just with in my reach, but I couldn't have him killed me.

My eyes drifted to one of the shops listed inside the resort. A tattoo parlour. I was turning eighteen soon, so nothing could stop me. And I wanted to do something nice for Dimitri, to prove just how serious I was about us. A tattoo was a perfect, permanent way of proving my love. I couldn't get his name, that would be too obvious to everyone else. Maybe I could get something cowboy related? I had my fake id with me, maybe I could sneak away in the next couple of days. Or wait until my birthday.

* * *

><p>The headboard collided heavily with the wall in a steady rhythm. Loud cries of pleasure filled the air. I could faintly hear our neighbours slamming their doors after yelling 'Shut the fuck up!' in different ways, each more vulgar than the last as the night wore on.<p>

"Roza." Dimitri groaned yet again, staring at me in the dark. I couldn't fucking believe them, even after our intervention earlier in the week. It was three am, and I turned eighteen in two hours, thirty-six minutes and eight seconds.

"What a way to spend my birthday," I grumbled "Happy birthday Rose, here, listen to the sound of all the sex you can feel but you're not having." Dimitri laughed, resting his hand slightly on my waist. My breathing caught in my throat as he leaned towards me.

"Happy birthday, Roza." my eyes were lost in his, our lips almost touching. His eyes never leaving mine, he closed the distance between us, his lips meeting mine in a love filled passionate kiss. I was elated. Dimitri's lips never wavered from my own, hands moving around me, one in my hair and the other my lower back. Before either of us knew what was happening, he was on top of me, sliding my shirt up my hips and above my head. His chest was already bare, leaving me in only my borrowed sweats and bra. Him in his sweats also.

Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Dimitri pulled away from me, throwing my shirt at me whilst gruffly telling me to get dressed. After pulling a shirt on, he sat in one of the chairs in the room with his head in his hands.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked angrily.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what! Any time you lose control and kiss me, you break away from it like I'm poisonous!" his head whipped up to stare at me, I couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes, but I knew he could see the hurt and heartbreak radiating from me. He continued to stare at me, never making a sound.

"Forget it." I snapped, throwing some clothes into a canvas bag, "I can't be in this room with you." he didn't make a single movement to stop me as I walked out of the room, finally letting a small tear escape from me. By the time I had walked the small distance to Adrian's door they where falling uncontrollably.

"Little Dhampir?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He led me into his room, being wary of the sleeping Mia in one of the beds. Wrapping a blanket around me, he attempted to coax what had happened out of me.

"Guys suck." was my only reply, understanding coloured his face, and after giving me a block of chocolate and a kiss on the cheek, he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep on the couch with me.

Mia had already left by the time that I woke up, Adrian walking out of the bathroom dressed and with wet hair.

"Breakfast is starting." he said with a smile, he pulled a small package from his bag and sat it in front of me along with two others.

"From Mia, she didn't want to wake you." he said, motioning to the smaller pinker of the two.

"And the other..." he motioned to the slightly larger, perfectly wrapped box, "Is from Belikov, he came around earlier and asked me to give this to you. Saying something about you probably not wanting to speak to him." my heart wrenched at the thought of Dimitri, I was still confused over what had happened earlier. I pushed all thoughts of that to the side and pulled the huge box Adrian had given me onto my lap. I opened the lid and found a photo album, one filled with pictured he had taken over our short friendship. There was one from the ski lodge the day I met him, I had walked up the steps, the wind blowing my hair out and my goggles resting up on my beanie. My black eye was visible, but Adrian had taken the shot in such a way that it made me look striking and beautiful. I flipped through the album, the only ones there of us where our ridiculous selfies. My hand froze mid page turn as I noticed the double page spread dedicated to Dimitri and I, there where ones of us training, looking at each other, and even a couple of him looking at me admiringly as I walked to class with Lissa. I threw my arms around him enthusiastically.

"Thank you," I whispered. "So much."

"Open your other presents little D." he pushed Mia's towards me, opening it up, I saw it was a ring with a molnija stamped into the cool silver surface. Sliding it onto my right pointer finger I grinned, that would defiantly leave a molnija shaped mark on whoever I punched. And after reading Mia's birthday note, I realised that was exactly what it was meant for. Examining it further, I detected a faint engraving on the inside. E&C, it said. I sucked in a harsh breath, E&C was a semi-prestigious jewellers at court. This would have cost a lot for her, taking her family's low status into account. I vowed never to loose it.

I hesitated over Dimitri's, I felt guilty for walking out on his this morning. But I had been fed up with his whole do good attitude. I wanted him, he wanted me. It was simple. But at the same time it was complicated. I was his student, he was my mentor. I was eighteen, he was twenty-four. We where both destined to be Lissa's guardians.

I unwrapped the gift, eyeing the jewellery box, it wasn't E&C, but one I recognised from here at the resort. Carefully opening the box, I saw a white gold chain nestled into the soft velvet lining. And a heart-shaped pendant. It was white gold, just like the chain, and had diamonds and aquamarine varying around the pendant. I turned it over in my hand, and saw that there was a message engraved on the back, it was in Russian, so I had no idea what it could be. But the thought brought a fresh round of tears to my eyes. Dimitri was truly amazing, he deserved so much more than me, he deserved someone who could give him children. But he didn't want anyone else, just me. The thought made me smile.

I hung the chain around my neck, it sat just above my cleavage. I picked up my present from Adrian, the now empty boxes and the chocolate from Dimitri and carried them to my room before making my way towards one of the cafe's.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! [[he start was fun to write! :)]] <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys make my day! same to everyone following/favoriteing this! **heart****

**Madii xx **


End file.
